<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting Go by ScribblingPunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030811">Letting Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk'>ScribblingPunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lena Luthor, Comfort Sex, F/F, Gentle Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Soft Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lena just needs to be taken care of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara is so in tune with Lena that she can pick out her heartbeat without really trying. She always knows when Lena is sleeping, or stressed, or when she’s just downright panicking like she seems to be right now. Kara doesn’t even need to think about it before she changes direction, and speeds across the night sky towards L-Corp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She listens carefully as she travels, hearing Lena sigh and the distinct sound of her laptop slamming closed. Lena had been quiet this morning, and Kara had known this was coming. Things are getting on top of her and when that happens, Kara steps up and takes care of her girl. Kara lands on the balcony of Lena’s office with a small thump, but Lena doesn’t look up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finds Lena at her desk, her arms on the table and her pretty face buried within them. The soft sniffles coming from her girl causes Kara's heart to ache, and she wants nothing more than to scoop her up and protect her. Kara crouches down beside the swivel chair, her warm hand on Lena's knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there," Kara murmurs. "It's late." Lena looks up, surprised by the sudden appearance of the person she needs most. Lena's eyes are bloodshot, and her face is stained with tears. "Oh, sweetheart," Kara murmurs, reaching up to stroke Lena's face. Kara realizes it’s going to be one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>nights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you," Lena whimpers, her bottom lip trembling. Kara immediately takes Lena into her arms, holding her as tight as she can without hurting her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, my love,” Kara softly says. She strokes Lena’s hair, her other hand low on her back. “I think I need to take you home, hmm? I’ll run you a nice warm bath and then we can talk about what’s bothering you,” she adds. Lena nods, whimpering into Kara’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara lifts Lena into her arms, carrying her bridal style to the balcony, and smiling softly when Lena lays her head against her shoulder. She tightens her hold and shoots into the air, cradling Lena close to her body as they fly towards Lena’s apartment. Kara keeps Lena in her arms once she’s landed on the apartment balcony, and carefully carries her inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, sweet one,” Kara murmurs. She takes Lena straight to her large bathroom and sits her down on top of the toilet seat. Lena whines at the loss of contact. “I’m still right here,” Kara reassures her, stroking Lena’s cheek. “I need to fill the tub for my perfect girl,” Kara smiles tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara busies herself with preparing the bath, ensuring she remembers to use some of Lena’s favorite lavender oil. She turns away from the tub, leaving the faucet running, and kneels down in front of her. Slipping Lena’s heels off, Kara shoots her a kind smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s over,” she tells Lena. “You’re home now and you don’t need to worry about anything else tonight. Just let me take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happens every so often. Lena would overexert herself, giving up on sleep and food in her desire to keep L-Corp and Catco running to the best of her ability. Eventually, it would catch up to her and Kara would wait for the impending meltdown. She’s not even sure what to call their relationship, but whenever Lena needs her - Kara is there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara used to question it. Used to plead with Lena to take a break every now and then, but she soon realized that this is something Lena needs. She needs to reach that point where she’s ready to hand over all control, to just allow someone to take care of her. Something she hasn’t truly had since she was 4 years old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Kara just considers it a part of their normal life. It may not be healthy, and it may be confusing, but it somehow works for them. Lena takes care of her, too. The rent is always paid for, the fridge always fully stocked, and Kara’s clothes are always laundered and hung in the closet. It’s a partnership.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara dips her hand into the bathwater to test the temperature and quietly hums her approval. She shuts off the faucet and turns back to Lena, frowning at the way she wraps her arms around herself. Gently, Kara unbuttons Lena’s shirt and slips it from her trembling frame. She urges Lena to stand and slowly removes the rest of her clothes, revealing soft, pale curves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goosebumps erupt all over Lena’s skin, but she waits for Kara to finish removing her underwear before voicing her discomfort in the form of a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Kara murmurs. “Let’s get you into the tub.” She easily scoops Lena into her arms again and gently lowers her into the steaming tub. “Good girl, Lena,” Kara praises, her fingers carding through raven hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stares down at the water, her bottom lip trembling as emerald eyes fill with fresh tears. The recent stress seeps from her tense body in the form of relentless tears. She sobs into her hands, letting go and just allowing herself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grabs a washcloth and gently massages soap against Lena’s trembling spine, tenderly washing her girl and letting her get it all out of her system. Lena is still sniffling when Kara begins to wash her hair, short nails lightly scratching her scalp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel so useless,” Lena whispers, obediently tilting her head backwards as Kara uses the hose to rinse the suds from her long hair. “I shouldn’t need this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not useless,” Kara assures her. “Everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes, and I’m honored that you chose me. Just breathe, Lena. Let me look after you,” Kara murmurs. She runs her fingers through Lena’s hair, removing any knots that she finds before massaging some conditioner into the ends. “We’re almost done, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara takes her time rinsing Lena’s hair, feeling her girl finally relax underneath her touch. Lena automatically stands when Kara grabs a couple of towels, allowing the bigger one to be wrapped around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara easily lifts her from the tub and has Lena stand still as she towel dries her hair, rolling her eyes goodnaturedly when she hears Lena grumbling. Lena never does enjoy having her hair dried, but Kara refuses to sleep in a bed with soaked sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a good girl, Lena,” Kara says, not missing how pink the tips of Lena’s ears have become. “Thank you for letting me take care of you.” The blush seeps down to Lena’s neck and Kara places a tender kiss to the back of her ear. She throws the towel aside and grabs a nearby hairbrush, gently detangling the knots she caused with her enthusiastic drying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lena whispers, sounding smaller than Kara has ever heard her. “I don’t even know what happened. It just got too much,” she softly says. I was fine… then I wasn’t,” Lena shrugs. Kara hums, quietly clicking her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You focused too much on everything else, and not on yourself,” Kara says, her tone laced with disapproval. “Maybe, next time, you could tell me you’re struggling </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> it gets too much,” Kara suggests. She’s careful to keep her tone light, knowing that the last thing Lena needs right now is a scolding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That can wait until tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me?” Lena questions. She turns to face Kara, fingers gripping the towel to keep it in place as she peers up at the superhero. Kara sighs softly, reaching out to cup Lena’s smooth face in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sweet one,” Kara murmurs. “I’m just concerned.” Her thumb lightly traces the line of Lena’s jaw, “but I’ve got you. You’re safe with me, and I like knowing you’re taken care of.” More tears trickle from forest green eyes and Lena tips forward, her forehead resting against Kara’s shoulder. “Come on,” Kara smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifts Lena into her arms again, carrying her bridal style towards the bedroom. Lena lets out a surprised squeak when Kara gently drops her onto the bed. Kara grins, using her knee to bounce the mattress a little and laughing at the disgruntled look Lena shoots her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep shorts and a t-shirt, or cozy flannel pajamas?” Kara asks, turning towards Lena’s dresser. She falters when Lena doesn’t answer, and glances over her shoulder. Lena’s still on the edge of the bed, her eyes downcast as she ferociously gnaws on her bottom lip. “Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emerald eyes flit upwards, a blush slowly flooding across pale features. Her fingers toy with a loose thread on the towel, and Lena seems to be having some kind of internal debate with herself. Kara moves to kneel in front of her, her warm hands settling on Lena’s knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me,” Kara pleads. “What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just….” Lena sighs, her hands dropping to her lap as she wrings her fingers together. “I’d like to be close to you,” she says, so quietly that a human wouldn’t be able to hear it. “If that’s okay?” Kara smiles. She reaches out and uses her forefinger to tip Lena’s chin upwards, allowing herself the chance to stare deeply into beautiful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like nothing more, darling,” Kara states. “Make sure to tell me if it gets too much or if you change your mind, okay?” Lena nods, frantically gripping at Kara’s shirt in a feeble attempt to pull her close. “Hey, no, I need you to say it,” Kara gently chastises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll you,” Lena whispers. “Just…. Please, Kara,” she pleads, tugging Kara closer again. This time, she obliges her and leans over Lena, softly capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Her knee slides between Lena’s legs, nudging the towel away from smooth, pale skin. Even through her suit, Kara can feel the heat coming from between Lena’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so good, Lena,” Kara murmurs, leaving a trail of sweet kisses along her jawline. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> good,” she praises. Lena wriggles underneath her, tugging the towel out from under her and shoving it to the floor. “So beautiful, Lena.” Blue eyes drift downwards, raking across the soft curves of Lena’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s hand slides downwards, lithe fingers ghosting through slick, delicate folds. The whimper the action pulls from Lena makes her smile. She circles Lena’s clit with one finger, drawing more moisture from her and ensuring Lena is ready for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Lena begs. “Please, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, my good girl,” Kara hushes her. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” she whispers against a clenched jaw. Her hand is awkwardly sandwiched between them both, but Kara doesn’t want to remove their closeness. She angles her hand a little lower and slowly enters Lena with two fingers, curling them against fluttering walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena writhes beneath her, soft whimpers sneaking from full lips as she clenches around Kara’s fingers. Her arousal coats Kara’s hand as she slowly pumps in and out of her, taking her time and enjoying every quiet noise she pulls from Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara,” the whine leaves Lena’s mouth as she shifts, pushing her hips against Kara’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So eager, darling,” Kara chuckles, her teeth catching on sensitive skin as she nibbles Lena’s neck. She pushes deeper, the heel of her hand pressing against a twitching, little clit. Kara pulls almost all of the way out before surging back inside her, quickening her pace as she feels warm, wet walls pulse around her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gazes down at Lena’s slackening features, her heart pinching in her chest. Whatever they are, however long this arrangement lasts - it doesn’t matter. All that matters to Kara is that she is completely and utterly in love with the woman underneath her. Hit with a sudden urge, Kara drops her head and captures Lena’s mouth with her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thumb flicks across Lena’s clit, and she swallows Lena’s moan as she climaxes below her. Lena’s center grips her strong fingers, fluid escaping and staining the sheets, but neither of them care. She kisses Lena all through her release, experienced fingers drawing as much pleasure as she can from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Lena whimpers. She clings to Kara, as though desperate that she will leave her. But that will never happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, sweet girl,” Kara whispers against Lena’s lips. “So, so much.” Lena freezes, her body growing rigid as she stares up at Kara with wet, glistening eyes. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same,” Kara reassures her. “You’re still my good girl.” Tears trickle from Lena’s eyes, rushing towards her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/">Find more content here</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>